Adam's Love
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Adam's girl isn't who she seems and puts him in a situation. Does Mac find out what Adam has been doing that could get him in hot water? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This show and the main characters do not belong to me. **

**Jennifer, Mistina Johnston, Shannon Torres, Roscoe Washington, Ronald Harrison, Grant Cook, Mike Robinson, Mitch Webber, Jasmine Togo, Timothy Buck, and Mark Prescot belong to me.**

* * *

><strong>This is set just before the 7<strong>**th**** season.**

**August 4th-**

Adam was asleep when his alarm clock woke him; he didn't want to get up since he had a hard time going to sleep.

"Oh, I gotta go to work. At least I can drink some sodas today to keep me awake." He got ready and went to work.

**At the crime lab-**

Mac went to see what forensic evidence was obtained in the samples in the assault case of Mistina Johnston.

"What kind of fibers are there that can trace back to the attacker, Lindsay?"

"Just a thread of a red sweater made of cotton."

"Any DNA from the attacker?"

"Yes, and the guy touched the handle of the bathroom door so we have fingerprints, but they are smudged."

"I'm going to have Adam check the database," Mac said then continued, "What about the stains on the kitchen floor?

"They were soy sauce and ketchup. The bottles must have gotten knocked over near the edge of the table when she got attacked. She didn't see him coming. We did get shoe prints from upstairs so the attacker was waiting for her to come home."

"What size is it?"

"Size 10."

They poured over the photographs of the mess from the attack. Condiments were on the floor, spilled glass, and some food that was not touched.

"Any witnesses?"

"Yeah and there was a witness. But they could only say the attacker was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and left in a hurry. Most of what we collected didn't help much."

Sheldon walked up to them. "I looked up the names of her ex-boyfriend and a few other friends that she has, so we can talk to them. One has unpaid parking tickets and most have clean records."

"Start with them," Mac said as he walked away.

Sheldon and Lindsay walked towards the elevator when they saw Adam walk in.

"Morning, Adam," they both said.

"Morning, where are you both going?"

"Going to interview some friends of Mistina Johnson."

"Have fun," Adam said as he walked to his computer.

**Meanwhile-**

Danny was in the ballistics room shooting a gun in the ballistics gel. The gun was found in a dumpster the day of the armed robbery. He was testing the bullets to see if they matched the bullet wounds from people shot during the robbery. He went to see Mac and Jo in his office.

"Okay, the bullets are a match to those that were fired in the vics. No usable prints on the weapon but did find out who owned it before," Danny said as he gave the folder to Mac.

"So, who owned it?" Jo asked.

"Mark Prescot. He bought his gun a year ago then reported it stolen a few days ago," Danny said.

"Get Flack and talk to him, see what he has to say now," Mac said as they heard Adam yelling as Danny opened the doors.

"I have taken over as Head of the Crime Lab! Hahahaha!" Adam yelled.

"He's doing his virtual game again. He's such a geek," Danny said with a smirk as he walked out to do the interview.

Mac walked to Adam, who was listening to his music on his iPod.

"What are you doing?"

"I was on break but now I will get back to work," Adam said nervously.

"What is this evil plot you have about taking over my crime lab?" Mac asked with a faint smile.

"Just joking around...uh...Boss." Adam grinned.

"Good." Mac went back to his office.

**Thursday, August 5th-**

Adam was very excited about the gaming competition that was being held all week and he couldn't wait for his work day to be over. Everyone noticed he was super hyper and Mac told him to lay off the caffeine even though he knew why Adam was excited.

**4pm-**

"Home free!" Adam yelled as he was in the garage of the building and went to get something to eat.

**5pm-**

He went in the convention center where he was in awe of the games he could play, especially the virtual games that he so enjoyed. He met a girl there, Shannon Torres, who was into virtual games as much as Adam.

"Hi, I'm Adam Ross."

"Hi, I'm Shannon Torres. So, how long are you going to be here tonight?" she asked.

"Probably til 9pm. I gotta get to work in the morning - even though I would love to stay all night, I can't." He was nervous.

"I work at Starbucks and will be there in the morning. I can only stay maybe two hours but maybe we can play some games? Where do you work?"

"Sure, we can do that. I work at a crime lab."

"Ooooh, sounds exciting." She played with his beard.

He laughed, "Let's play some games."

"Okay." They went to play some games until Shannon left.

He had told himself to play for another half hour but he ended up finding himself lost in the games.

**Friday August, 6****th**** 9:30am-**

Mac and Sheldon came back from a crime scene and Sheldon went to scan some pictures they had taken. Mac went to Adam's workstation and noticed he wasn't there. He walked around the lab and asked employees if they had seen Adam, which they hadn't. Mac went to his desk, sat down, and started calling.

"Danny, have you seen Adam this morning?" Mac asked as he called him on his cell.

"No. I haven't," Danny said.

Mac called Lindsay, "Lindsay, have you seen Adam this morning?"

"No, Mac, I haven't."

Mac called Sid but he hadn't seen Adam either.

He called Flack."Have you seen Adam yet? No, okay. Bye."

Jo walked in with folders as she noticed Mac was on the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Have you seen Adam this morning?"

"No. I take it you haven't?"

"No. I haven't tried his home or cell yet, but I wanted to see if anyone has seen him," Mac said.

"I bet he just overslept," Jo said as she sat on the chair.

Mac replied, "I'll put $5 down that he was at one of his all-night game parties again."

Jo said, "I'll take that bet."

"We'll find out," Mac called Adam's home number but got a machine.

"Not there? Ugh! I just lost $5!" She said annoyed but was a bit concerned.

Mac laughed, "No, but one more chance."

"Has he ever been late?" she asked.

"Yes, but usually I never have to call him. Last shot," Mac said then dialed Adam's cell number as she crossed her fingers.


	2. In trouble

**August 6th 9:45am-**

Adam was playing Second Life again when his cell vibrated. His friend, Brandon Long, was playing against him and waited.

"Let me see who this is," he said then continued, "Hello? Hello? I can't hear you! I'm gonna have to call you back, bye." When he hung up, he noticed the time of call then looked at the clock on his cellphone.

"What's up?" Brandon asked.

"My boss is gonna murder me, I'm late for work! It's 9:45 in the morning!" Adam said.

"Whoa. I guess I better get going so I can do some stuff before going to work tonight at the fire station. Tomorrow at noon?" Brandon asked as he looked very tired.

"Yeah. Bye," Adam said as Brandon left. He ran out of the room then called Mac back since it wasn't as noisy. "Boss, I'm so sorry. I am leaving the gaming convention and on my way. Bye." He hung up then said, "Oh boy."

**At the crime lab 10am-**

"Show me the money!" Mac said, amused.

"I'll show you some money." Jo took some money out of her pocket and gave Mac $5.

"The easiest $5 ever." Mac smiled as Jo rolled her eyes.

Jo left Mac's office just as Danny and Sheldon came in.

"Did you get a hold of him?" They were a bit worried.

"Yes, he's on his way. He was at a gaming convention," Mac said with an annoyed look.

**10:30am-**

Adam walked in and went to his locker to change his clothes, where he kept a spare set in case he was late to work. He went to his workstation where he saw some folders detailing items that needed to be processed and went right to work. He ran into Sheldon.

"How was the gaming convention?" Sheldon asked as he noticed Adam was excited.

"So much fun as the time went by," Adam laughed nervously.

"I bet!" Sheldon laughed then asked, "So what are you needing to do?"

Adam didn't want to ask how mad Mac was, but he was sure Mac wasn't very happy.

"According to the file, I need to check the gun used in the shooting during a home invasion robbery a few days ago."

"Sounds fun, see ya." Sheldon walked away as he and Adam laughed.

**In the ballistics room-**

Adam got out some ballistics gel, and put it under the tube so he could test the gun. He looked over the gun first, then put on his eye protection and earphones. He fired the gun and the bullet went in the gel. He took his protections off then put the gel on the table and sliced it with a big knife. Each time he sliced, he checked the wound on the gel and compared it to the photo of the wound on the victim.

"This isn't the weapon."

He looked at the bullet that was fired and compared it to the bullet that had been in the victim and they didn't match. He took a picture of the two bullets then put it in the computer so it could be compared. After a few minutes it confirmed it wasn't a match. The bullet was a match to the gun used in the armed robbery. Adam made a copy of the report and put it in the file.

"Boy, I'm so hungry I can eat the whole lab, not sure I want to leave to have lunch since Mac hasn't seen me yet. Surprised he hasn't shown up, yet."

**Meanwhile-**

Jo and Danny watched the surveillance video of a armed robbery as they rewound the tape when they needed to.

"Nothing we can use."

"No. This is just a bad place for surveillance," Jo said annoyed as Mac walked up.

What happened with Mark Prescot, Danny?" Mac asked as Sheldon walked up with Lindsey.

"He just said that he regretted buying the gun and wishes it wasn't stolen. But I got my doubts about that," Danny said.

"Oh?"

"I don't know. He didn't even ask about the gun or why I and Flack we were there and he didn't want to give an alibi."

"Well, I guess I better go see if the MIA computer tech has come in or not," Mac said as he started to walk away.

Sheldon snickered.

"What?" Mac asked.

"He's here, and man, he looks like he had a great time last night. Check the ballistics room if he is still there," Sheldon said.

"What time did he come in?" Mac asked.

"10:30," Sheldon responded.

"Well, it's 11:30 but thanks for letting me know," Mac said.

"Well, hopefully he won't be going to any conventions after work tonight," Jo said.

Lindsay, Danny, and Sheldon laughed as Mac smiled, "That won't happen. He's gone to those after work before but this is the first time he's been so late."

"Too bad he didn't just say he overslept," Danny said with a smile.

"Why would he say that? He picked up the phone when I called and it was very loud, we couldn't hear each other. I thought he just hung up on me and I had to wait a few minutes," Mac said.

Adam had already left the ballistics room and went to the lab to process the fingerprints that Lindsay had collected. Once he put the fingerprints in the computer he got a match and he printed out the results. He called Lindsay who met him outside Mac's office.

"Here you go." Adam looked very tired.

"Thanks Adam," Lindsay said as he handed her a file, then she walked away.

Adam went into Mac's office, put the file on his desk then turned and saw the couch in the corner of the office.

"I hope he won't mind if I sat and waited for him." After a few minutes he fell asleep.

A few minutes later Mac walked in, noticed Adam already asleep on the couch, sat at his desk, and looked at the files. About twenty minutes later he put the files away, checked e-mails, then left the office to get something to eat with Sheldon.

**2:45pm-**

Adam felt refreshed after his nap, so he went to get some food at a diner because he hadn't eaten since the night before. After he finished he went back to the lab, saw Mac's truck parked in the garage, and went to see if Mac was in his office. He was in his office so Adam walked in as he wanted to get the talk over with.

"Hi, Boss."

"Hi, have a nice nap?" he chuckled.

"Yeah."

"So you were late this morning, weren't you?" Mac asked sternly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Boss. I was just having a lot of fun and I didn't expect it to be morning so fast," Adam replied shamefully.

"Just try not to let it happen again, okay?" Mac said sternly.

"I'll try not to."

"Good."

Adam left his office thinking the talk went a lot smoother than he thought it would.

**Monday, August 9th 7:00am**

Adam had a great weekend and was glad he met Shannon, who made him happy. He walked over to the diner that was close to the lab and went in when he felt something on his back.

"Don't move. Just walk out normally," the man said.

Adam looked at the waitress as she noticed the fear in his eyes and he mouthed to her to call 911. She acted like she didn't see anything as Adam turned around and walked out the door.

The man, Ronald Harrison, followed Adam out of the building and walked a few blocks to an alley. He forced Adam near the wall.

"Let me tell you something, I don't appreciate the fact that you guys talked to my son." He was very angry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Adam felt the gun in his back fade then he grabbed Ronald's wrist that held the gun. Adam then elbowed Ronald and he let the gun go. While Ronald's back was to Adam, he swiped the gun away from them, then Ronald turned and lunged towards him. But Adam moved out of the way and Ronald stopped then laid a punch on Adam.

_Where__the__hell__are__the__police!_Adam asked himself then he realized they had walked a few blocks from the diner so they probably couldn't find them.

They threw punches at each other then Ronald found a pipe and swung it at Adam. Adam ducked and ran away from him.

"My son is innocent!" He swung the pipe and it hit the dumpster as Adam took out his cell.

He dialed the number as his ducked the swings then finally kicked Ronald in the stomach.

"Danny! I need help! Man with a gun took me from a diner and now is mad at me. He doesn't have his gun now but he has a pipe!" Adam gave his location then hung up. Then Ronald knocked the phone out of his hand and pushed Adam away.

Adam kicked him back as he fell back and Adam ran near the dumpster as he noticed another pipe. When he picked it up, Ronald had swiped Adam's knee with the pipe and Adam fell in pain. "Ow!"

Adam kicked him back as Ronald fell and he finally heard the sirens. Danny and a few uniformed officers finally arrived. Ronald retrieved his gun from under the dumpster as Adam realized he was no longer able to stop him.

"Freeze, NYPD! Put the gun down, now!" Danny yelled as he stood behind his door.

Ronald looked at them angrily as he noticed Danny was a bit closer, having come up beside the dumpster.

"My son is being harassed! I want this to stop!"

"Listen, Adam doesn't do the interviews, alright. And killing him or anyone else isn't going to help. I'm sure if the police-."

"That stupid bitch Mistina told them that my son did it," Ronald said.

"Now when we do interviews, we talk to everyone, not just ex's and current girl or boyfriends but everyone," Danny said as Mac arrived.

Ronald looked a bit panicked as the cops closed in on him.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Danny yelled as Ronald raised his gun.

Shots rang out.


	3. Taunted

Adam opened his eyes and saw Ronald on the ground, crying in pain.

"Danny, help me up." Adam was helped up to his feet then yelled, "Ow!"

"Okay, sit here then," Danny helped Adam back down in front of the dumpster.

"Adam, are you alright?" Mac asked as he ran up to them.

"Yeah, as soon as the pain in my knee goes away," Adam said.

Lindsay and Sheldon arrived sometime later to process the scene after Adam and Ronald were taken to the hospital. Ronald survived the injuries and would later be charged with kidnapping, assault on a police officer, brandishing a firearm, aggravated assault on a police officer, and interfering with an investigation.

**Later that day-**

Since Adam was discharged, and Mac gave him that day and the following two days off, Adam went to see Shannon at her work, but she had left for the day.

**That night-**

He called her at home that night to let her know he didn't stand her up and they made their plans.

**August 16th-**

Adam went to see Shannon at her house as they chatted and ate.

"This food is really good," he told her.

"Thanks. Say, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have a friend who had his stuff taken as part of an investigation. He wants his gun back – can you track it down?" she asked coyly.

"Um, well, I don't really know anyone in property, but, um, I can see if I can find out when your friend will get it back but it will be a while."

A while later Adam left and noticed there was a car that seemed to be parked across the street from her apartment every time he went to see her. Even when they went to breakfast or dinner, he noticed that car but she never noticed it. He felt a little angry as he wondered if Mac had given him protection.

After a week of noticing the car, he decided to talk to Mac about it. Mac was in his office as Adam walked in. "Mac, uh... there is something that I've been noticing... and um... it's really making me mad."

"Oh?" Mac had a quizzical look on his face as he sat back and watched Adam pace nervously.

"Yeah. And I appreciate you looking after me, after what happened a week or so ago, but I don't think I need it anymore. So uh... can you uh... tell them to please stop it?"

"Stop what?"

Adam stopped and looked at him.

"Stop following me everywhere I go. I don't like it. It's starting to make me nervous. I keep thinking Richard's son is going to come after me or something."

Mac sat forward, and sighed, "I have not ordered any protection for you and if I did, I would have told you."

There was a knock on the glass and Mac motioned them to come in.

"Did you want me to leave?" Adam asked.

"No. I asked them to come in and hoped you would be around." Mac sighed as the detectives sat down.

"What?" Adam asked nervously.

"These are Detectives Mike Robinson and Jasmine Togo. They are investigating your friend, Shannon Torres, because she may have been involved in the bodega armed robbery and according to the report, she may have had some knowledge of the home invasion robbery."

Adam looked nervous and Mac felt he knew something.

"Whew! So, he's not coming after me?"

"Who is coming after you?" Mike asked.

"Uh..the guy who kidnapped me awhile back or uh..maybe his son wanted revenge." Adam stood up and paced a bit with pen in hand.

"Adam, if he starts bothering you, let me know," Mac said with concern.

"I will, Boss."

"I'm going to take a shot, did she ask about the gun?" Mac noticed Adam stopped and played with his pen.

Adam turned around, "Yeah. She asked me about it and said her friend wanted it back. She even told me the friend's name."

"She did?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Adam said as he sat down.

"What did you tell her?" Mike asked.

"I told her that it would be awhile before he got it back but I would only check. She hasn't asked me about it since."

"We were wondering if maybe you could help us with anything she wants and needs," Jasmine said.

Adam felt a bit scared to help them as Mac noticed the look of concern and worry on his face when he said, "No. I don't want to help."

Mike and Jasmine got up and he took his card out and gave it to Mac. "If you change your mind, just let us know."

"Okay."

The detectives left.

"And let me know if you change your mind as well."

"I will," Adam said then went to the lab to process fingerprints.

**August 29th-**

Adam was at Shannon's visiting when her friend, Jennifer, came over to hang out and they played a virtual reality game. Awhile later, Adam went to use the restroom, then when he came back out he heard Shannon and Jennifer mocking him.

"I'm trying to get him to bring my friend his gun. That's the only reason I am dating him and the idiot won't get it. My brother hid his machine gun so cops don't know where it is and I might use it and go to the lab and get it."

"You are just loving him for the gun?" Jennifer asked shocked.

"Yes, I mean it is a very important gun."

"But he really likes you," Jennifer told her.

"Well, I'm going to give him two weeks and if he won't, then I and my friends with machine guns will go in there and get it."

"I think you should ask him again or maybe suggest you need it to protect yourself."

A few moments later Adam returned and they continued to play the game then his cellphone rang and he looked at it.

"Ah, I guess I forgot to change the time on this alarm, but I have to get going. Bye," Adam said as he put his cellphone back. Adam wanted the alarm to go off so he wouldn't be late the next day.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you," Jennifer said.

"Nice meeting you, too" Adam said as he gave Shannon a peck on the cheek then left. "Bye."

"He's such an idiot and he doesn't know what is coming." She crossed her arms.

**The next day-**

Adam arrived to work and noticed Mac's car was not there so he figured Mac would be gone a few hours at a crime scene. He called Mac and let him know he needed to talk to him. Adam worked on things that needed to be done but everyone noticed he was on edge and thought he did something bad and Mac was going to really blow his top.

"What's the matter with you?" Lindsay asked concerned.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because you are on edge and I've never seen you so jumpy. What did you do?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

Adam left to match fingerprints with people on the computer as Sheldon walked up to him.

"Hey, anything yet?"

"Hey, finding out who these prints belong to."

"Did you do something to Mac's car or something that he's really going to get mad about?" Sheldon asked with concern.

"No. I didn't. Will you guys leave me alone?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Look-." They were interrupted by Mac walking up to them as there was a match to the fingerprints.

"So you still matching the fingerprints?" Mac asked.

"Not anymore, looks like we got a match," Adam said.

"Well, I'll be in my office," Mac said as he walked to his office.

Adam sighed as he noticed Sheldon was still there.

"If you change your mind, I can help you," he said.

The computer report printed and Adam took the report to Mac in his office.

After the report was given to Mac, Adam paced back and forth as Mac stood near the table and watched.

"So what did you need to talk about?" He sat down.


	4. Decision

Adam stopped pacing and faced Mac, "I've decided to help Detectives Togo and Robinson with their case." He took a deep breath.

"How long have you thought about this?" Mac asked. Unbeknownst to Mac and Adam, there was a bit of a crowd forming near his office. Lindsay, Sheldon, and Danny were watching.

"Since last night."

"What made you decide to do it?" Mac was nervous about having Adam help them.

"Well, I spent the evening there and after I got out of the bathroom, she and her friend, Jennifer, started talking. She said she wanted me to get her the gun. She has been using me to get it and well...uh...thinks I'm an idiot. She uh...well..."

"Take a deep breath," Mac told him calmly.

Adam got up and paced again, "Well, you see..." He took another deep breath as he was very nervous.

The crowd that formed were amazed that Mac was so calm and wondered what the issue was.

"Adam, just take few deep breaths and sit down for a few minutes."

Adam sat down then began as he put his elbows on his knees, "She said she was going to come in two weeks with her friends who have machine guns and get it."

"Oh, she did?" Mac sat forward calmly.

"Yes, she did." Adam looked scared and didn't want anything to happen.

Mac got up, sat on the chair next to Adam and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, give yourself until Thursday to make sure you want to do this, because you can't back out."

"Okay, I'll do that. I realize I can't back out but I don't-."

"I know it is scary. But I appreciate you talking to me about this."

"No problem, Boss." Adam felt better then they both got up and noticed the crowd that formed started to leave.

"I guess you have been very nervous the last few hours?" Mac smiled.

"Yeah, they think I did something to your truck." They both laughed.

**September 2nd -**

Adam had thought about what he wanted to do and about what Mac had told him. He still wanted to bring her to justice so he saw Mac in his office and walked in.

"Mac?"

"Yeah, Adam?"

"I have been thinking about it the last few days and I still want to do it. I have gone out with Shannon and she seems really insistent that I get her the gun. I told her that it would be a long time until her friend gets it back but I told her that if I decided to get it, I'd let her know. She seemed fine with that."

"Okay, I'll call the detectives and let them know." Mac sighed nervously.

"Thanks, Mac." Adam left to his computer.

After the meeting with the detectives, Adam went to see Shannon after work to talk to her. She had a male companion, Timothy Buck, with her, who was an undercover agent and had a wire on as well.

They sat down.

"How was your day?" she asked Adam.

"It was good. Just working on getting the bad guys."

"So have you decided if you would get the gun for my friend?" she asked.

"I've decided, I will be able to get the gun for you. It might take a day or two since I gotta make sure no one is suspicious, you know?"

"Yeah, that's great. My friend will really appreciate it."

"Well, I'm going to get going." Adam didn't show any emotion but was nervous inside.

"Wait, there is something else though."

"Oh?"

"We want to know what evidence was left and maybe you can bring us some reports on it." She handed him an envelope with a piece of paper inside. He looked at it.

"I don't have access to the reports, only the detectives do. I'm just a lab tech but I'll call you as soon as I am able to get these items. I can't promise you that I will have access to everything. I need maybe a week at least to get it done, I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Let me call him," she said, then left to call her friend. After she finished she came back and told Adam, "He said no more than a week."

"Okay."

Adam went to his car, taking the envelope with him. After a few blocks he put the envelope in a evidence bag to be processed.

**In the lab-**

Adam had called Mac to let him know about a note and envelope given to him that needed to be processed and he put it in the evidence room lock box. Mac made a box so Adam could put any evidence that he needed to give them. He went in the computer room to make copies of the photos he would give them after making changes, then storing them on a thumb drive. He yawned and stretched, then went to his desk to put away the drive, gather his things, and go home.

**The next morning-**

Mac processed the note for fingerprints and any kind of DNA then put it into evidence. Adam went in to work a bit early and started altering photographs before printing the photos and putting them in a file.

**Meanwhile 8:30am-**

Lindsay and Danny were in Mac's office talking about the Mistina Johnson case.

"Well, the boyfriends have alibis and we aren't anywhere on this case but there are some guys who didn't like her but one, who we still haven't been able to talk to, hates her, a lot," Lindsay said.

"Who is this guy?" Mac asked.

"Grant Cook. We just can't find him and he seems to have dropped off the face of this earth," Lindsay said.

"I bet Ronald Harrison wishes he didn't go after Adam," Danny said.

Jo walked into Mac's office with some files she gave Mac.

"Speaking of Harrison, have you guys seen Adam?" Lindsay asked.

"He is working on a different case and won't be helping us much for a while," Mac said. He had seen Adam in the photo lab an hour earlier.

Danny wondered what that case was about as he and Lindsay looked at each other, and Jo looked at him curiously.

Adam was in the conference room looking at the reports on the computer and making changes to them so Shannon and her crew wouldn't know that the police had. He deleted the names and statements of victims as well as witnesses; he didn't want them to know about a necklace that was found at the scene linking one of them to the crime either.

A while later, he put the evidence away and went to the cafeteria to eat while everyone worked.

His cellphone rang and he picked it up. "Ross. Hi, Shannon. Yeah, I'm working on it. You want it when? Okay. I'll see what I can do. Bye." He hung up the phone and muttered, "Damn it." He threw away his trash and went in the conference room to call Detective Togo. After a few minutes he hung up with her and the plans had been made. Adam made changes to reports over the weekend in the conference room then finally finished on Sunday night.

**September 6th 6:30am at Webster Avenue apartment-**

Don, Mac, Danny, and Lindsay went to a home to arrest a suspect in a hit and run.

"Ready?" Mac asked.

Don knocked, "NYPD, Roscoe Washington, open up!"

After a few moments they busted in, Roscoe gave up, and was arrested.

"Hey, I want to make a deal and a lawyer."

"Fine. What kind of deal?" Don asked.

"When I get a lawyer, man," Roscoe said as he slurred his speech a bit.

"Fine, then let's go," Don said as he and the officer took Roscoe to the precinct.

"We can tow the car that is on the street," Mac said.

"Looks like this guy has a drinking problem," Danny said. They saw the glass bottles on the table and in the trash.

"Yeah," Lindsay said.

"He should be glad he isn't facing a long time in jail since the victim recovered," Mac said.

**East 53rd Street-**

Adam went to a nearby street where police talked to him about what they wanted him to do then he went to the home of Mark Prescot with the box of evidence. He rang the doorbell.

Shannon answered. "Hi, Adam." She let him in.

"Hi." Adam smiled as he walked in and put the box on the table.

"Adam, where is my gun?" Mark asked annoyed as he looked through the box.


	5. Payback

**Meanwhile at Washington's apartment-**

"Well, we've done the best we can here. Process his car back at the lab, I'll go to the precinct," Mac said.

**At ****the ****precinct-**

Roscoe and his lawyer were in the interrogation room when Mac entered and Flack was in the viewing room.

"I understand you want to make a deal?" Mac asked.

"Yes. I know something about another crime that happened," Roscoe said.

"What kind of crime was it?" Mac asked.

"Breaking and entering as well as assault," Roscoe said.

"Whose home was broken into?" Mac asked.

"Mistina Johnston. Her boyfriend Grant Cook went after her but he's disappeared because he thinks the cops will be asking him questions," Roscoe said.

"How did you know about this?" Mac asked.

"Grant is a friend of the dirty cop that gave Ronald the information on people at your lab. He took pictures from across street there."

"What's the name of the dirty cop?" Mac asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Mitch Webber."

"What was Cook wearing when the attack happened?" Mac asked.

"A pullover sweatshirt," Roscoe said.

"Where is he?" Mac asked.

"He is at Sand's Point," Roscoe said.

Mac was very angry at what he just found out then said, "We'll let the DA know you have been helpful," Mac said.

**East****53****rd****Street-**

"It's in there," Adam said nervously.

Mark finally found his gun. "Thank you so much," Mark said as Adam nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that they don't have the evidence against us and we won't get arrested," Shannon said with a smile.

"Bye," Adam said as he left the house in a normal fashion then continued, "I'll call you later."

**At the crime lab 9:30am-**

Mac was in his office when he got the call from Flack as Jo and Danny walked in.

"Thanks, Don," Mac said.

"I take it Grant was there?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and he surrendered and confessed," Mac said with a smile.

Sheldon and Lindsay came in.

"What's going on?" Sheldon asked.

"We got Mistina's attacker," Danny said.

"Good," Lindsay smiled.

"Where is Adam?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at the time on his computer and said, "He's helping some other detectives on a case," but Mac started to feel worried.

"What is he up to?" Jo asked.

"I told you, he has been helping two detectives with their case," Mac said tersely.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"He should have been back by now," Mac said.

"I'm sure he will be fine. Are you regretting letting him help them?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I am. I just hope nothing goes wrong, I mean this is his first time doing something like this since he got here," Mac said.

"I'm sure they have prepared him for everything," Jo said.

"I know. When we go on busts, I get nervous every time," Mac said.

"Sure, you have to be ready for everything," Danny said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Lindsay said with a smile.

"When was the bust supposed to start?" Sheldon asked.

"8:00am," Mac said.

Lindsay said as she looked at her watch, "It's 9:45."

"Call him," Sheldon said.

Mac called Adam but he didn't answer.

"Nothing," Mac said nervously.

"I'm sure there will be a logical explanation why he isn't answering," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, he might just have his ear buds on," Danny said.

"Ear buds on while driving? I sure hope not," Mac said.

"No, but maybe in the parking lot," Jo said.

"Or maybe he's getting off the elevator," Sheldon said as he looked towards the elevator.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Adam with his ear buds in walking to the locker room.

A few minutes later, everyone left Mac alone in his office when Adam walked in.

"Hey, Mac." Adam walked in.

"Adam, so did everything go alright?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. Wished they hadn't hidden the gun so good though, I got nervous and I thought they forgot the gun." Adam smiled nervously.

"Glad everything went alright."

"I don't know how you guys go on stakeouts and not fear the worst. I had big butterflies in my stomach."

"Dinosaurs." Mac played with his pen a little.

"What?"

"When I first went on a stakeout, I had dinosaurs in my stomach."

"I'm glad I'm done helping them and thanks, Boss."

Mac nodded as Adam left to do his job.

**Later that night at Brandon's home-**

Brandon and Adam were playing Second City, trying to beat each other. They played music in the background to help motivate them, while letting their characters go darker.

**September 10th at a restaurant-**

Mac sat next to Sheldon, who sat next to Don on one side of the table, while Adam sat at the end. Lucy and Lindsay sat across from Mac and Sheldon, while Danny sat at the end. They ate then Adam noticed Shannon and her new boyfriend.

"Well, I guess I better just end it," Adam said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Adam," Mac said.

"Here it goes," Adam said as Lucy sat on her knees and watched.

Adam got up, went over to her table, and looked at the other guy while he introduced himself.

"Adam, what a nice surprise," Shannon said flatly.

Adam said, "This is a surprise. So I guess this means goodbye, Shannon. I won't fight for you." He looked at the other guy and said, "You can have her. Good luck, pal," then walked back to the table as he acted sad, but he really wasn't.

"I'm sorry Adam," Don said as he noticed Adam had spoken to her.

"What happened?" Sheldon asked as Danny and Lindsay looked confused.

"I uh...broke up with Shannon. She's with her new boyfriend," Adam said as he looked towards Shannon who was laughing with her new boyfriend.

Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon apologized to Adam as he accepted it. Don got up and walked over to the table. "Shannon Torres, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting an armed robbery, and I'm sure I'll think of more on the way. Get up." He slapped the cuffs on her as he pulled her to her feet.

Shannon glared at Adam as she passed his table, and he gave her a half smile, and a two-fingered salute, before turning back to his soda. They continued to eat and talk about things as they laughed.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this story as it's now done. :)<p> 


End file.
